This invention relates to a swing weight, and more particularly, to a flexible swing weight that may be attached to an exercise device, such as recreational equipment including a tennis racquet or a golf club, to add additional weight to the exercise device during practice or warm-up.
Conventional swing weights may comprise a rigid doughnut shaped weight that is slipped over the handle and down the shaft of a golf club to add weight to the head of the club during practice or warm-up. Such an installation procedure may damage the expensive grip of the golf club. Moreover, the diameter of the golf club grip is usually substantially larger than the diameter of the club shaft at a position adjacent the head of the golf club. Accordingly, during swinging of the golf club the doughnut shaped swing weight may shift about the shaft of the club and result in an awkward or an unnatural swing. In addition, the rigid design of the doughnut shaped swing weight is generally only adaptable for use on a single exercise device, such as a golf club, and may not be used on other exercise devices, such as a tennis racquet, which may have a substantially larger grip than the grip of a golf club.